


Red Recluse

by morningmrmilagher



Category: Shameless (US), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gallavich with spidey powers, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Rating May Change, Villains, but its gallavich come on, like very implied, more characters will be added, more tags as new chapters are added, only there if you squint, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningmrmilagher/pseuds/morningmrmilagher
Summary: Gallavich has spidey powersmy tumblr blog dedicated to the au is gallavich-spidey-au





	1. You Got a Name?

“You sack of shit!” Mickey exclaimed, shooting his webs further ahead to catch up to his so called ‘trainer.’

“Careful with the language, hero.” 

“Fuck you. You have way too much fun with this shit.” Mickey called back bitterly, swinging ahead.

It took the other practically no time at all to come right back up behind him. Damn, he was too good at this.

“You get less grouchy as time goes on. Job’s actually pretty great.” 

Mickey snapped his mouth shut, a new fire in his eyes. He hated this guy so much. Who even was he? Gets caught experimenting with his powers in an alley one time and now he’s stuck with this obnoxious Spidey-power veteran? 

“You got a name?” He finally asked, having to speak up against the wind in his face.

“Red Recluse.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “I know that, jackass. I mean a real name.”

“Didn’t catch yours.”

“You go blabbin’ off and I’ll use these powers to leave you tied to some fuckin’ train tracks. ‘S Mickey.”

He noticed a stutter in the other guy’s formerly fluent movement. “Let’s get down.”

“Huh?” 

“Just do it.” 

Mickey thought it was strange but followed him down. “I still don’t have a name for you, Red.”

He wasn’t expecting the next thing to come. He took off his mask which revealed probably the last person on earth he ever thought it would be. 

Mickey took off the cover he had over everything but his eyes. “Gallagher?”

“Oh shit, it’s the right Mickey. Would’a sucked if I told someone I didn’t know.”

Mickey, despite the shock, came up with a smartass response. “Slow your roll, you know my lower half better than you know me.”

“Fair enough.” Ian nodded. 

“I didn’t sign up for this shit. How do I get rid of it?”

“Can’t. I didn’t sign up either.”

Mickey leaned up against the wall behind him. “Got a cig?”

Ian pulled a pack out of his belt and handed Mickey one. “Good use of the suit, right?”

He wasn’t amused. “Not in the mood. The fuck are we gonna do?” 

Ian tried to light the cigarette for him but Mickey snatched the lighter, glaring at him. Ian could tell he was serious so he remained silent.

“I’m gonna keep trainin’ you and we’re gonna be a crime fighting duo.” Ian said hopefully, taking the lighter back.

“Fat chance.” He blew his smoke in Ian’s face. “I might let you keep trainin’ me if you stop fuckin’ old guys.”

Ian stepped closer. “My Spidey senses are tinglin’, you jealous?” 

“You ain’t my boyfriend.” Mickey spat back, venom in his tone. But he was so green with envy it was almost visible.

“Really? Then why’d you beat the shit out of Lloyd and give me a little kiss the other day? Huh?” 

Mickey wasn’t ready to swallow his pride just yet. “Red Recluse isn’t even a real spider.” He grumbled, chuckling lowly.

“What’s your hero name then? Bet it’s way fuckin’ worse.” Ian gave him a nudge.

“I don’t got one. You ever seen me fight a bad guy? I’m not gettin’ into this shit. If you wanna go get your head ripped off by some slime monster, be my guest.” 

“That’s not how it works, dumbass.” 

That set something off in Mickey. “Just because you’re oh-so willing to save cats from trees and shit don’t mean I am. I didn’t get a choice to get these powers but I sure as hell have a choice on whether or not I become some super shit bag. Go save Lloyd from a burnin’ buildin’ or find some other old geezer to stick it in.”

Mickey reached over and put his cigarette out on Ian’s suit. “Mick.”

“Don’t.” He shoved Ian back, storming out of the alley, making a whole show of walking away. 

“Meet me behind the Alibi at ten.” Ian yelled to him.

Mickey turned around long enough to flash both of his middle fingers.

It brought a fond smile to Ian’s face. There was a whole new layer to Mickey now and he was going to crack it. He also wanted to make sure Mickey didn’t go the route of a villain. You can only refuse your powers for so long before the urge to use them was overwhelming.

Ian finished his smoke, taking an extra long drag at the end and blowing it out of his nose. He pulled the mask back on and made his way home.

He tapped on his bedroom window when he arrived. Lip gave him a thumbs up. Ian made fast work of sliding inside. 

“Hey, Spider-Man.” 

“Hey. Anyone else home?” 

Lip shook his head. “Nah. Fi’s out with V, Debbie’s doin’ some student council thing, Carl’s at a sleepover, and dad’s wherever the hell he is. Liam’s with one of ‘em.” 

“I have a secret but if you tell anyone you’ll get run over by a train. Seriously.” Ian was practically bursting at the seams so the sentence sort of erupted out of his in a fast slur.

“Oddly specific. Go for it.” Lip said.

“You know that guy I said I walked in on with powers?”

“The one you were trainin’ today?” Lip asked.

“Yeah.” Ian confirmed.

“What about him? He cool?”

“He’s Mickey.” 

Lip’s eyes widened. “Shit. How hard was he to train?” 

“He wasn’t too bad. One problem, he doesn’t want this.” 

“You didn’t either. Tell him to get the stick out of his ass and make him fight one of your bad guys.” 

Ian sighed. “Not that easy. He’s also mad at me for fuckin’ Lloyd.”

Lip nodded as if he agreed. “You’ve been exclusively givin’ it to Mickey for how long now? Of course he’s jealous. Lloyd’s too old for you, you’re sixteen, he’s ancient. I thought you really liked Mickey.” 

“Of course I do!” Ian defended almost automatically. “I just...am a dumbass.”

“Then wipe the gray pubes off your dick and go win Mickey back.”

Ian cringed audibly, his face scrunching up as he groaned. “Dude, really? Gross.” 

Lip flicked him in the forehead. “See? Even you think it’s a little gross.”

“The way you said it, yeah. But Mickey said I know the lower half of him better than I actually know him. You think he really feels like that?” Ian asked, silently kicking himself.

“Don’t ask him directly. He’ll kill you.”

“Yeah I know him well enough to know not to talk about his feelings.” Ian shrugged, flopping face first on his bed.

“How do you feel?” Lip laid next to him, gazing up at the ceiling. Ian mustered nothing but a sound that indicated he wasn’t going to answer. Lip jabbed him in the side. “Hey.”

Ian laughed a little, Lip came to know all his ticklish spots over the years. “I don’t know, man. I think I know him pretty well. It’s been a year and we don’t screw around nearly as much as we used to. We just spend time together a lot more.”

“Congratulations, baby bro. That’s what we call havin’ a boyfriend.” Lip said sarcastically.

“He said we’re not. And it’s not like you learn a lot about someone sitting around watchin’ movies.” 

“You know what movies he likes. Five things, quick, what are five things you know about him?” 

Ian hated Lip’s tendency to have ‘speed rounds’ of things. “Um...he’s good at video games, he’s not a picky eater, he likes this one thing I do with my-”

Lip cut him off. “Not sexual shit, come on.”

“Okay, shit, uh...his favorite color is black. He likes it when he play with his hair but whenever I mention it he pulls away. He’s good at pool. He has this one smile and I don’t see it unless it’s just us. Oh! His favorite band is Theory of a Deadman. And-”

Lip interrupted. “That’s way more than five. Show him you give a shit about him. And really, I’ve hated your old twink since he grabbed my junk thinkin’ it was yours.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Get rid of him.” Ian paused. “You’re more romantic than me. You always got a girl after you.”

“It’s an easy gig once you get the hang of it. Go be whatever the gay version of a lady’s man is. It’s only nine, I’m sure you can haul his ass out somewhere and make him swoon.”

Ian reached for his belt, on the hunt for a smoke. He paused, a smirk growing on his lips. “He stole my cigs.” That’s one thing Ian sure adored about Mickey. He really shouldn’t find it so endearing.

“Add klepto to the list of things you know about him.”

“Yeah. I told him to meet me behind the Alibi at ten. No guarantee, he was pissed at me when he left.” Ian really hoped this wasn’t a colossal screw up. He’d seen Mickey that mad before but the sting couldn’t really be iced over, no matter how many times it happened.

“Best of luck, soldier.” Lip sat up, patting Ian on the shoulder. He pulled on his coat and started to head out. 

“Where you off to?”

“Karen’s. And shower before you go meet up with Mickey. You got that sweaty suit smell.” 

“He might be into it.” Ian joked.

“Trust me, he won’t be.” Lip tossed him his mask and began his trek to Karen’s house.

Ian took his advice and freshened up before setting off for the Alibi. He debated putting on the suit again but decided against it. He wanted this to be a real, raw visit. If Mickey even showed.

All he could do was cross his fingers and check the time every three seconds. By 10:05, he was losing a bit of optimism. Just as he was about to hang his head, there came his lover boy, unlit cigarette dangling from his lips.

“I see you forgot to jack my lighter while you were stealin’ my shit.” Ian smiled adoringly.

“That I did. Light me.” Mickey was acting just as casual as ever, as if he hadn’t given Ian a piece of his mind not too long ago. He usually didn’t let Ian do things for him so getting to light his cigarette was like getting to meet the queen of England.

“So. We pretendin’ earlier didn’t happen?” 

“Meant every word of it. That a deal breaker for you or somethin’?” Mickey was still keeping his distance a little.

“Not at all. You’ll come around.” 

“The hell I will, Gallagher.” Mickey gave him a true ‘are you fucking crazy’ look. “Why here by the way? If you wanna bone there’s less busy alleys in Chicago.” 

Ian scooted in closer. “Just wanted to see you.” 

“Other places to hang out too.” Mickey’s confusion was becoming apparent.

“No...I wanna talk and we can’t be in public for it.” 

Mickey was tempted to back up but couldn’t bring himself to. “If you’re gonna nag me about this spidey shit, I’m not hearin’ it.”

“Not that.” Ian was trying to build up to this romantic gesture. It was a gamble but he was rolling the dice.

“Then why the hell can’t we be in public?” 

Ian reached for Mickey’s smoke, taking it to his own lips. He didn’t answer yet, taking a drag and leaning in. 

It’s not like they hadn’t shotgunned before but it always had an effect on Mickey which was still very much there. He inhaled it, their lips so close it was torture not to close the gap. Ian was too much of a pussy to just start kissing Mickey since they had only had one before so he wasn’t going to initiate it.

He was just about frozen with shock when Mickey didn’t shove him back when he dropped the cig and stamped it out. “Because...I know you don’t like riskin’ anyone findin’ out about our little secret. So I wanted to go somewhere you wouldn’t have to worry.”

Mickey felt like such a little bitch for smiling the way he did. But his face lit up like a kid peering into a box of puppies. “You’re so fuckin’ gay, goddamn.” He rolled his eyes but not in the usual way.

“In a good way?”

“In the raging fag way. Now start talkin’ before you light me on fire with your flamin’ homosexuality.”

Ian cupped Mickey’s face. “I wanna be more than just your friend who rails you sometimes.” 

The brunette reached into his very core to try and dig out a response anything like the one he’d like ot have. He really did. Remained silent, mouth agape though.

“More than anythin’ I really wanna kiss you right now.” Ian barely got the words out before he was tugged roughly by his collar, into a lip bruising kiss.

Their tongues mingled for a while, hands wandering, and feelings shooting off like fireworks inside. By the time it ended, they were hugging. This had to be some kind of blessing. Mickey didn’t do hugs. But now his face was buried in Ian’s chest and his hands were firmly around his waist.

“So are we….” Ian trailed off.

That’s when Mickey backed a bit again. “I made out with you, why you gotta read into it? Is there anythin’ else you were gonna say ‘cause if this is all, you still don’t have a boyfriend.”

“No I also brought you here to nag you some more about the powers.” Ian responded quickly before he could let himself feel heartbroken. It’s not like this was the first time he had hinted at a real relationship but every time he was let down, it was worse than the last. 

“Fuckin’ god, I already told you, no.” Mickey shook his head, completely breaking out of the lingering embrace.

“Mick, it’s not that bad and you can only suppress it for so long.”

“Watch me.” Mickey challenged.

“I know you like seekin’ out terrible people and kickin’ their asses. Don’t you wanna do that full time? Some of my bad guys are really fucked up. Enough to piss you off. And with two of us patrollin’ Chicago, there won’t be anymore trouble after a while. Cops can’t handle most of this shit.”

Ian was practically begging at this point. 

“Why do you care so much?”

“Keep bein’ a stubborn asshole, it’s fine, really.” Ian responded, despite how desperate he was, he was also clearly very annoyed.

“Keep tryna’ control my life, it’s fine, really.”

“I want you to have something goin’ for you. I know you hate goin’ home, I know you hate workin’ at the Kash and Grab with me, and I know there’s a lot of other shit you hate. This way you’ll have one good thing.”

Mickey’s face softened, if only microscopically. Ian knew he liked when he was understood and cared about. “I will go on one mission with you. One. Singular. Uno. I’m probably gonna fuckin’ hate it though. And if I do, don’t say a word about it again.”

“Got it.” Ian had a beaming smile. Mickey absolutely despised the way his heart fluttered whenever that redhead flashed him a grin.

“You better. We been standin’ here ten minutes, wanna find somethin’ to do?” 

“Already thought of that. Lemme change into the suit real quick.” 

“The fuck?” Mickey questioned.

“I have an idea. Hold onto me while I swing around. I’ll carry you, it’ll be fun.” 

“You forget I can swing too?” Mickey asked. “Why you gotta make it seem like some romantic get away?”

“Why not?” Ian responded, essentially daring Mickey to follow with the smug look on his face as he stripped down to his underwear.

“Good lord.” He grumbled, forcing himself not to look at Ian who was changing shamelessly in front of him.

“When’d you lose your sense of adventure?” Ian began stepping into his suit.

“I didn’t. But I don’t want you thinkin’ you can win me over like I’m some kinda princess.” 

“I’m don’t. Quit actin’ like we’ve never spent time together ‘cause we have.” Ian turned around.

“Zip me?” 

“Your suit has a fuckin’ zipper? You realize how easy it would be to take off?” Mickey said while pulling up the zipper.

“Good for you, right?”

“I mean in a fight. Bad guy could reach behind you and you’d be just about naked in the middle of a fight.” 

“You act like I’d even be in that position? And what criminal would think of that?”

Mickey unzipped him half way. “Okay, figure it out yourself. And knock the ego down a notch, it ain’t as hot as you think it is.” 

“Mick, come on.” Ian protested, fumbling with his zipper.

“Though that right there is pretty amusin’.”

“You just like the extra skin showin’.” 

“Like is an understatement.” He walked over one last time to pull the zipper up. “Get that mask on and let’s go. If you say a word about it, I’ll unzip you and steal your other clothes and leave you here.” 

Ian nodded, though there was a hopelessly big grin on his face. He put the mask on and threw his backpack behind a nearby dumpster so no one would steal his clothes.

“Come here, babe.” He drew out the pet name.

“I’ll cut your fuckin’ tongue out if you call me that again.” Mickey looked at him with pretty convincing, fake disgust.

“Can you learn to take a joke?” Ian asked, walking out of the alley, expecting Mickey to follow.

“Didn’t sound like a joke. All this is soundin’ like you’re lookin’ for truelove’s kiss.”

“I’m not.” Ian took a glance at Mickey. 

Once they were back on the sidewalk, he wrapped an arm around Mickey’s waist. “Arms around my neck, don’t fall.”

“You’d catch me.” Mickey said, doing as he said. 

“Wanna test the theory?”

“I might.” He got quieter when he was pressed up against Ian, doing his best to hide his face so Ian couldn’t see the new color to it.

“Ready?”

“Lift off before I change my mind, faggot.” 

Ian shot a web to a building that Mickey could barely see from so far off. And there they were, flying across Chicago. “Tryna’ give me whiplash?”

“Shut your mouth and have some fun.”

Ian wasn’t expecting Mickey to follow that command but he did, staying mostly quiet as Ian swung them from building to building, not slowing down for a second. 

Mickey giggled, actually giggled about ten minutes in. Ian took advantage of the mask and looked at him with so much love. His face was blushed from the wind beating against his face. His hair was blown back. He looked so carefree. His light eyes were usually riddled with ghosts and trauma but now they had a new vibrancy to them and Ian could only hope that his usual burdens were forgotten.

“This is actually fun, Firecrotch!” Mickey held on tighter at one of the steeper drops. His heart felt like it was pounding in his throat. He wanted to latch onto Ian and never let go again. But even now, flying over the city and having the time of his life, all the homophobic ideations where still drilled into him. Grabbing onto Ian like this made him feel like a real queer. A dirty, bottom of the barrel queer.

He wanted to let himself be loved but he wasn’t ready. He wanted to be Ian’s one and only but there was still about a million parts of him holding him back. Right now though, he was going to let himself have fun and enjoy being so close to Ian. As close to cuddling as they’d probably ever get.

Ian swung until his arms were burning so bad he could hardly hold Mickey. “Goin’ down, Mick. Can’t hold you anymore.”

“Come on.”

“You try goin’ for this long, you shoot out enough webs, you get sore.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Sore wrists are all a part of havin’ this shit.”

“Oh great, another reason for me to hate it. Hmm.” He hummed, annoyed.

Ian brought them back down to the same alleyway they started in. “See you tomorrow, Firecrotch.”

“See ya.” Ian nodded, slinging on his backpack and starting his journey back home. 

A wave of ‘you little bitch’ hit Mickey, washing over him as he watched Ian swing away. Man, that suit made his ass look nice.


	2. The Butcher

“You don’t put that back and I’ll cut your nose off and feed it to your mom.” Mickey said, casually as ever, glancing at a thieving kid from his peripheral. He dropped the candy bar and scrambled.

Ian laughed softly, looking at Mickey adoringly. 

“The hell you lookin’ at?” Mickey questioned, walking back to grab the rogue Snickers off the floor and take it for himself.

“Nothin’.” He confirmed quickly.

“Look, I beat the shit out of your man candy and kissed you a couple times. Friends with benefits. Only reason I kicked Lloyd’s ass like that was ‘cause he probably got fuckin’ HPV or somethin’. If your cock’s gonna go anywhere near me, I don’t want it up him.”

Ian sat back, leaning up against his chair. “Why do you always go on those random rants. Makes you sound like a real jealous bitch, know that?” 

Ian had his suspicions as it was but Mickey treated him like he was his turf. He loved every moment of it but still, if Mickey was playing hard to get, he would too.

“Fuck off. Why you always gotta look at me like we’re married. Fag.” 

“You’re more of a fag than I am.” Ian joked.

“In what universe?” 

“You’re the one gettin’ railed. I’m the one doin’ the railin’.” Ian shrugged, as if that was actual, sound logic.

“Shit would be real different if we were in juvie.” 

“But we’re not. And speakin’ of that, how come you get pissy when I fuck a dude who gets tested every month but I’m not allowed to feel the same way about your, probably dirty, prison bitches?” Ian crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows, genuinely awaiting an answer.

“‘S different.” Mickey grumbled.

“No it’s not, why you so weird about Ned?” 

They both shifted looks to the door when they heard the bell. 

“Speak’a the devil.” Mickey said loudly, faking a gravelly laugh. He leaned against a shelf to watch this conversation like a hawk.

There was Lloyd. In all his gray haired glory. Mickey’s face erupted in flames of jealousy despite there being no shift in his expression.

“Hey there.”

Ian just gave a nod. 

Mickey butted in with a bitter, ‘hi.’

Lloyd walked back to grab a bag of chips. 

“Pay up, fag hag.” Mickey barked.

Ian gave him a glare that wasn’t quite deadly, just daring. And Mickey accepted that as a challenge.

“How long you gonna be on the south side?”

“Yeah, you could always crawl back to your wife but, oh that’s right, I robbed her house so you can’t. Have fun with that.”

“Mickey.” Ian said firmly.

“Control your boyfriend, gingersnap.” Ned quipped, not paying any mind to Mickey even though he was obviously tense from his looming presence.

“You call me that one more fuckin’ time and-”

“Mickey!” Ian cut him off. “Why don’t you go stock the backroom?”

“You did that a couple hours ago.” Mickey reminded him, determined to stay and create more havoc.

“Are you tryna’ get shot in the ass again? ‘Cause I’m not lettin’ you get the bullets dug out at my house again.”

Lloyd slipped Ian a twenty for one bag of chips. “Keep the change, Red Riding Hood.” 

He walked out, waving at Mickey who didn’t so much as lift a finger in response.

“The fuck, Mickey?” Ian questioned, exasperated.

“What?”

“The fuck is your problem?” Ian threw an empty carton of cigarettes at him.

Mickey shrugged. “When we goin’ on that mission?”

“I can’t just summon my bad guys.”

There was a long pause. 

“Are you actually pissed at me?” 

“I might be.” Ian said, hardly seriously.

“Yeah, what you gonna do, cuff me like one of your criminals?” Mickey licked his lips, getting his favorite teasing smile. It always worked on Ian and right now was no exception.

Ian got up to flip the sign around before bolting to the backroom with Mickey. 

Once that little escapade had ended and Ian was back home, Lip was waiting with questions.

“What’d you get up to last night?” 

“We swung around a little. He held onto me while we pretty much flew all over town. Was pretty sick honestly. We kissed again but he got really jealous with Lloyd today. I didn’t even pay that much attention to him but Mickey was on his ass big time.” 

Ian took the blunt from between his brother’s lips and brought it to his own.

“Help yourself I guess. You fuck again?”

“Once. ‘Bout thirty minutes ago.”

Lip nodded. “So was that swinging thing like a date or?”

“He wouldn’t let me call it that. But we shotgunned a little before the kiss and he seemed really effected by it. The kiss wasn’t like the first one, it was like, dunno’, different. More passionate and he hugged me for a long time after, got really grabby.”

“We’re still talkin’ about Mickey, right?” Lip jeered, stealing his blunt back.

“Yeah it was...out of character. He said he’d go on a mission with me though.”

“You got game, bro. Hey, Mandy’s comin’ by, want her to pick you up some more cigs?” Lip asked.

“You’re just assuming Mick kept ‘em?” 

Lip looked at him expectantly.

“Yeah, pack’a whatever, you know I smoke anythin’.”

“Nicotine addiction at its finest.” Lip ruffled his hair.

Ian watched as Lip texted Mandy about his cigarettes. “You think I should tell her?” He blurted out.

“Huh?”

“Mandy. Should I tell her?” 

It took Lip a moment to process. “Oh! No, you shouldn’t.”

“Why not, it’s just Mandy?”

“Would you tell Fiona? Any other family member? If you wouldn’t tell a family member, don’t tell a friend. Good rule of thumb for a lot of things. Sometimes it’s the other way around though.”

There was Ian’s favorite thing in the world, questionable brotherly advice. “Fine. She gets chatty when she’s drunk so you’re probably right. She almost told about me and Mickey once.” 

Lip and Ian continued mindlessly chatting about random shit that came into their heads for the next few minutes. “Mandy texted, she’s gonna be a little late.” Lip muttered, relighting his blunt after it went out.

Before Ian could open his mouth, they heard loud explosions from outside. “Shit!” 

Ian was already stripping down and scrambling to find his suit. “Fuck, gotta go check that out. Sounds close.”

In less than a minute, he was out the window, fully suited. As Ian swung towards the source of the sound, he texted Mickey who was already swinging along a few blocks over. “Yeah, I know, asshole!” He called, coming closer to Ian.

“Put your mask thing up, dipshit.” He told Mickey who did so begrudgingly. 

There was such an adrenaline rush. Ian was familiar with it. Mickey on the other hand, felt his blood pumping in a whole new way. No fights, drugs, or anything else could compare. His arms were pounding, burning in such a refreshing way. He was starting to love the feeling. It was a little intoxicating. Breathing felt easier for the most part, going so fast the air was practically knocked up his nose. But then again, other moments, he was panting for dear life. His hands were raw from gripping the webs but so calloused that it wasn’t a huge issue. 

“Like it?” 

“I’m still decidin’.” That was a huge lie. He knew he was addicted to this high already. 

“Sure you are.” Ian, who was so used to this that he could go one handed, reached over to give Mickey’s ass a slap.

“That little Halloween costume of yours makes you real fuckin’ cocky.” 

“At least I look like a superhero. Jeans, a hoodie, and a weird face cover don’t look very heroic.”

“Ain’t a superhero, Gallagher.”

Ian was tempted to argue again but didn’t since they could see the attacker now.

“It’s her again.” Ian rolled his eyes, not that it was visible.

“Who’s that?” 

“Do you watch the news? Ever?”

“Do I look like I watch the fuckin’ news? Ever?”

Ian was still staying out of view of her. “She calls herself the Butcher. She’s never killed anyone but fightin’ her isn’t a walk in the park. Looks like she’s out of grenades...she likes blowin’ shit up so now we just have to kick her ass.”

Mickey looked at Ian with eyes that just screamed ‘duh.’ Without even seeing the bottom of his face, he knew the exact expression. “Let’s go do it then. Haven’t fought that many chicks, long as she ain’t as tough as Mandy we should be good, right?”

“We gotta time it right.”

“Screw timin’, I’m gonna go fuck her up, catch up when you’re done findin’ the right angle or whatever you do.”

“Mick.” But it was too late, Mickey swung in and attacked her from behind, making an attempt to plunge his fist into the back of her head.

Attempted. Ian couldn’t help the chortle that escaped him when Butcher flipped around and wrapped her hand around his neck. Now that she was distracted, Ian sailed in at just the right angle to kick her in the face. She had a cover similar to Mickey’s, purple instead of black though. 

“Screw timin’.” Ian mocked Mickey, already going in for another punch, landing it right in her stomach.

“Fuck!” She choked a little but sprung to her feet, taking another swing at Mickey who was already back on her. 

“The hell you on me for, bitch?” He charged, getting her in a headlock while Ian tugged at her hands, trying his hardest to bind them with webs.

“New meat.” Butcher wriggled out of the hold, grabbing a small switch blade, one you could get at any shady pawn shop, slicing at Ian’s neck at the speed of sound. 

“Crazy bitch.” Mickey was almost wreckless but went for her legs. That was always Mandy’s weak point, maybe that would carry over. Sure enough, it did. 

He bound her legs with his webs, ripping the knife from her hold, dragging it across his own hand in the process. His blood drip-dropped onto the pavement. 

Butcher wordlessly thrashed. Ian made quick on binding her hands. “Fuck you!” She shrieked, trying to break the hold.

Just when they thought they had her pinned, she broke out of Mickey’s webs, inching closer fast. She got a few good kicks in, landing her boot square in Ian’s jaw. 

“Get better at webbing, new kid.” Mickey was sloppy and let the knife tumble from his hands. It made a horrible screeching noise when she kicked it along the pavement to herself. She forced her wrists down on it which effectively broke Ian’s webs.

Mickey desperately tried to force out more webs but they wouldn’t come. “The shit? The fuck, Red?” He nearly let a ‘Gallagher’ out.

Ian was more concerned with Mickey than the Butcher so she was able to run off, taking her blade with her. Her wrists had deep gashes around them but still, she scampered off, bolting at the speed of sound.

“You better run, crazy cunt!” 

“Mickey, calm down, Jesus!” Ian shook him a little. 

“You let her get away, bitch? The hell is wrong with you? We almost had that little whore too!”

“She’ll be back, Mick, chill out. You don’t just capture ‘em every time and I’ve never been able to pin her for long. She’s prob’ly one of the worst of my bad guys.”

Mickey was shaking from anger. “Hand hurts like balls.” He mumbled.

“Wanna go back to my place?”

“Nah man, I gotta get home. Dad’ll pistol whip me again or some shit if I don’t go on a beer run for him. Why didn’t it work? Am I like, defective or somethin’?”

“No. It happens in the beginning. It’ll ease down after a while. You gonna come with me on more a’ these?” 

Mickey shrugged. “Dunno. I might. You got easier ones than that?”

“Hell yeah. Harder ones too. She’s not the worst of it.” Ian confirmed.

“Great. Gonna look forward to gettin’ my ass kicked outside home too.”

Ian nudged him. “Hey, you’ll get to do some of the ass kicking too.” He reassured him. 

“Damn right. See ya’.”

Ian waved him off. They went in different directions. Ian, without even making sure it was okay, crawled through the window.

“Damn, Mandy still not here?” Ian began changing again.

“Nah. Said there’s traffic.”

No more than twenty minutes later though, Mandy was there. She chucked Ian a pack of cigs. 

“What happened to your wrists?” Lip asked, turning them to get a better look.

“Kid at school today. Kicked her ass.” She got a good look at Ian, better than when she initially saw him.

“Nasty bruise, man.” Mandy said, gesturing to his jaw. 

“Yeah….” Ian trailed off, narrowing his eyes at Mandy a little. She playfully stuck her tongue out at him, as if she wasn’t thinking the exact same thing he was.


End file.
